Werewolves or Vampires
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Jacob is convinced that he'll do anything to be with Nessie. Even if it means becoming a vampire. Has Jacob lost his mind? Or just madly in love? What will Edward think?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so here is the sequel to Away from home. If you didn't read that story yet, then you'll want to. That way, you'll be able to understand this better. So enjoy and please review.! Oh and I'm going to try and find a pic of what Renesmee should look like, but I may need some help. So offer up any ideas please.!

Renesmee's POV:

So it's been about a month since I ran away from home. My life is pretty much back to normal. To this day, I still have nightmares about Garrett, Charlotte and Mary. I keep thinking that they're going to come and kill me. But Mom and Dad assure me that they are dead.

I still get into trouble, but not as much. I'm trying to keep it cool just in case I really set Dad off the cliff. I smiled at the thought.

Jacob is still obsessed with becoming a vampire. In fact, that's all he talks about anymore. It's really driving me insane. We could be talking about noodles and he finds a way to bring vampires into the conversation. He's been begging me to ask my parents to change him. Yeah right. Not such a smooth move for me.

Speaking of Jacob, he just came in the house. He smiled and gave me a light wave. "Hey." He whispered, as he sat down at the table.

"Hi." I replied.

Jacob didn't waste anytime getting to the vampire subject. "So, I was thinking. Do you think I'll be a good vampire? Or do you think I'll have a problem with not killing people? I think that I might only kill one person." This is what I mean about insanity.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But. I did hear that Ashley and Maria were having a sleepover tonight…" Ashley and Maria are these two snobs at my school. They only pretend to be my friend because, all the guys hang around me. "We can totally egg her house!"

My attempt to change the subject, did not work. "Yeah maybe." Jacob said. "Awww. I won't be able to eat eggs when I'm a vampire."

I rolled my eyes. Thank god, everyone was out of the house. I don't want anyone to find out about Jacob's secret desire. I came back in reality to hear Jacob rambling on about something stupid. For once it didn't have to do with vampires. "And in the book, the vampire hated garlic!" Never mind. He still is. "Do you hate garlic?" He asked.

"No." I said, shaking my head. Before he could even ask, I answered his next question. "And no, my parents don't hate garlic either. That's just a myth."

Jacob nodded. "Cool."

The front door opened. "Hi Alice." Jacob greeted. Alice smiled and waved at us. She was carrying a handful of shopping bags. "I got you the cutest outfit to wear to graduation, Ness!" She announced.

"Great." I groaned.

"It's super pretty! Do you want to see it?" She asked.

"No." I answered.

"Yes!" Jacob replied.

I shot Jacob a glare. He shrugged. "I want to know what tie to get. That way it will match your dress."

I scowled. "No thanks, Alice. I'd much rather it be a surprise."

"Okay." She replied. "Don't forget not to make any plans for this Saturday. That's the day of graduation. We don't need you trying to get out of it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.

There was laughter outside the back door. "Beat you again." Bella said, as she entered through the back door. Edward appeared behind her. "That's only because I let you win." He said, grinning.

"Sure." Bella said, sarcastically.

Its hard for Jacob to be around when Dad is because, I don't want him thinking about becoming a you know what. So, I have to scream my thoughts. But right now, I don't think Dad is really paying much attention.

"Alice, what did you buy?" Edward asked, wide eyed.

"Just a couple of needed things." She answered.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Needed things." He repeated.

I laughed. "Oh Dad, you are so funny!" I yelled. I hate having to act like such a dork. But, I need to keep his mind away from Jacob's.

The four of them gave me a strange look. "Needed things." I laughed again. "Man… That's was a good one."

"How was that funny?" Jacob asked. I kicked him in the leg. "Ow!" He complained.

"Oh boo hoo! You're a werewolf, you can take the pain."

Jacob rubbed his leg. "But I won't be for long." He stated.

"Why not?" Edward and Bella both asked.

My eyes grew wide. Jacob started to speak, but I cut him off. "It's just a joke, Dad. Kidding. Right Jacob?" I asked, turning to face him.

"What's a joke?" He asked, confused.

"You not going to be a werewolf anymore." I said, through clenched teeth.

"That's not a joke."

"It's not?" Edward asked. He gave me a suspicious glance.

"Nope." Jacob announced.

I glared. "Jacob." I snapped.

"Wait. You still didn't tell them?" Jacob asked. "After a month?"

"Tell us what?" Edward asked.

Suddenly, every eye was on me. I usually like the attention, but right now. No thank you. "Nothing." I said, innocently.

"Nothing, but I want you guys to turn me into a vampire." Jacob continued.

Edward's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Absolutely not! What the hell were you thinking?! Honestly! What goes on inside those thick heads of yours?!" He yelled.

I sunk slowly down in my seat, as Dad started to go on his rampage.


	2. Chapter 2

****

So sorry for the long update guys.! I hope that everyone is still reading this.! I hope.! Haha. But yeah. So here we go.! Please review.

Renesmee's POV:

I couldn't believe how rude dad was being. What a jerk. "You are the stupidest werewolf I have ever met in my entire life!" Edward screamed. I glared at him. "Dad!" I snapped. He was leaning over the table, glaring at Jacob.

Jacob sat forward in his chair. "Well you are the loudest vampire that I've ever met!" I glanced up at mom. She was biting her lower lip, probably working up the nerve to yell at dad.

I slumped further in my seat when dad turned my way. "And you!" He roared. I stared up at him with wide eyes. "Are you insane?!" He asked. His tone grew a little softer when talking to me. Jacob noticed this too and rolled his eyes.

"No." I answered. Maybe I am insane. I don't know! Jeez. Why does he always have to pressure me?

"You must be, Renesmee." He lowered his voice back to normal now. I think he was starting to show sympathy for me. "Sweetie, werewolves can't be vampires. Our venom would kill Jacob."

Jacob slammed his hand on the table. "That is so bull!" He shouted. He looked up at Bella and Alice. "Bella, tell him it's bull."

"It's not, Jacob." Alice answered.

"Well come on Alice. Don't you see me as a vampire some day?" He asked, desperately. I could see the disappointment hiding in his eyes. I touched his warm hand.

Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry, but even if that was in your future, I wouldn't be able to see it. I can't see werewolves. Remember?"

"Then there has to be another way." Jacob stated, angrily.

Edward sighed heavily. "There is no other way. I'm sorry Jacob."

Jacob cursed under his breath and stood up. He headed for the back door. "Jake. You know we want you to be apart of this family." Bella said. Jacob stopped before chuckling a yeah right. He went out the back door and down towards the woods.

I sighed and stood up too. "Jacob!"

****

(XxXxXxXxXxX)

I stumbled down the many rocks until I reached the lake. I could see Jacob sitting on a large rock, throwing small stones into the water. I took a deep breath before walking towards him. I stopped when I stood right beside him. I stared up at him, wondering what he was thinking. I reached up and touched his hair. "You need a hair cut." His hair was right below his ears now.

"I don't care." He jumped off the rock and started walking along the lake's bank side. I wasn't sure if I should follow him, but then I thought that maybe that would be a good idea.

"Jacob please don't be upset about this." I said, grabbing his arm. I was shocked when he pulled away. I stood there frozen for a second. I watched him continue to walk away. "Where are you going?" I asked.

He stopped and turned to face me. "Anywhere."

I put my hands on my hips. "Okay now you're getting on my nerves." I called. There was at least nine feet between them.

"Good." He snapped.

I could feel my mouth drop open. Good? "What is your problem?" I asked, walking towards him again.

"Right now. You." He answered, meanly.

I couldn't believe this. What the hell did I do? I kept walking towards him as I spoke. "How am I your problem? I didn't do anything."

"You're right. You didn't do anything! You were supposed to tell your parents. And you didn't. Why?"

I stopped when I was directly in front of him. "What was I supposed to say? I bet you wouldn't have told if you were me."

"Yes I would've." Jacob said, with a little bit of attitude.

"You're bluffing. Yeah right."

Jacob reached out and shoved me in the shoulder gently. "Yes I would."

I sighed. All this was going to do, is make us argue back and forth. "Why do you want to live forever so badly? Werewolves live for a very long time."

Jacob put his hands on his head. "Yes I know." He stated. "But sooner or later, you're parents will make you a full vampire. You'll live forever without me. Is that what you want?" His tone turned to demanding.

"No!" I protested. "Why would I want that?"

"Because you're you, Nessie."

I hated fighting with Jacob. He never made any sense. Sometimes I thought he just said things to be saying them. "What's wrong with being me?"

"Everything, when it comes to someone else!" He shouted. "You're my life Renesmee! I'm like addicted to you! I would probably die if I went a day without seeing you! Everything I do reminds me of you! It's just, I can't imagine ever being in a world without you. Or you being in a world without me." He reached out and took my hand.

"Jacob…" I started.

He stopped me. "I love you, Renesmee. I love everything about you." He touched my hair. "It really upsets me when I think about you living forever without me."

I leaned forward. "Well maybe I don't have to live forever." I whispered.

Jacob chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous." He replied. He pushed away strands of hair from my face. Slowly he leaned forward.

My heart started to rush. Was he seriously going to kiss me? I had wanted him to for so long, but he was never completely ready. He was always to nervous. But now….

He was only centimeters away from me now. Jacob leaned forward and his lips met mine. I closed my eyes. The air between us was a mixture of hot and cold. His warmth and my coldness. He pulled away and pulled me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked, I could hear that he was confused.

"For you not being able to become a vampire."

Jacob laughed. "It's okay." There was silence between us for a second. "How about that haircut?"

I laughed and pulled away. "That sounds good. I think I have some new scissors at home." I took his hand and we started walking back through the woods.

"I don't think so." He replied, grinning. "There's no way you're getting you're hands on my hair."

I chuckled and stopped. "Well how about a race? First one back to the house, cuts your hair."

"Well. I don't really think that's fair. Vampires are pretty fast."

"I'm only half." I pointed out.

Jacob smiled. "Okay."

"Ready?" I let go of his hand. "Set. GO!" I took off as fast as I could. I knew for sure that I was beating Jacob. He can't run that fast in his human form. HA! I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when I beat him. There was a loud pounding noise behind me. I looked back and came to a complete halt. Jacob was in his wolf form. He ran right by me, making the entire ground shake.

****

Okay so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Renesmee's POV:

I pratcially bounced downstairs to the kitchen. After a long weekend, I could finally head back to school and clear my mind. I skipped the last two steps and landed flat on my feet. Esme smiled when she saw me appear. "Good morning." She said. I glanced out the window. It was raining. Great.

"Morning." I replied, while taking a seat at the counter. "What's for breakfast?" I asked, curiously. I noticed that there wasn't the familiar smell of bacon and eggs in the kitchen. I wrinkled my nose at something different.

Esme sat a plate down in front of me. "Here. It's an omelet. I filled it with nothing, but vegetables. Peppers and all kinds of stuff." I stared at him in disbelief. Was she seriously doing this to me? "You need to start eating more healthy foods, Ness. Not that regular chips and dip stuff you like."

I groaned. "Grandma please. You cannot be doing this to me." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a jar with on candy bar left. I glanced over at it and then back to Esme. Quickly I reached my arm out to grab it, but she beat me to it. "Ah. Ah. Ah. No sweets for you."

"Why?" I moaned.

"I can't have my only grand child getting sick and unhealthy." Esme explained. She tossed the candy bar into the highest cabinet. When she opened the cabinet, my mouth dropped. All of my favorite snacks had gone missing and that's where they were. She hid them all.

"Grandma!" I shouted. "You hid all of my snacks!" I accused.

I heard the front door open. It was probably Jacob. I smile when I saw him appear at the doorway to the kitchen. "Ness, chill." He said, coming up beside me. "I can hear you all the way out there."

I shrugged. "Grandma is taking all of my snack foods."

Esme rolled her eyes. "Are you arguing with Esme, again?" I looked up to see Mom hovering over the stove. Her eyes were narrowed on me.

"No." I replied. I folded my arms across my chest. "Did you know that she was taking away all of my snack foods?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes."

I could feel the anger in my blood boil up. Jacob noticed my sudden change and slid over a little. He knew how I got when I was angry. "Mom! How could you do this to me?" I asked, my voice was loud.

"Nessie. Will you calm down. It's just a few snack foods. Jeez." Jacob picked at my omelet. He made a disgusted face before pushing the plate away.

"Just a few?!" I asked, raged. "She took my skittles!" I yelled.

Jacob stared wide eyed at me. "Oh no." He placed his hands on his face like he was horrified. "Not the skittles!" He said, sarcastically. He burst out into a roar of laughter. I nailed him in the shoulder. Jacob chocked on his laughter and cleared his throat.

"Time for school!" Edward cheered happily, as he came downstairs. I glared at him. Time for school! Time for school! Ugh. Maybe I don't want to go to school anymore! Edward raised an eyebrow to look at me. I shrugged, knowing that he was reading my mind.

Edward motioned me over. "Come on. I'll drive you." I sighed in defeat. We would just have to finish this food conversation later. I picked up my bag of books. Jacob kissed my cheek quickly. "See you after school." He whispered.

"Bye." I headed out to the garage, with dad following close behind. Maybe going to school wouldn't be so bad. I might meet a couple of cute guys. "Right.?" Edward said, sarcastically as he unlocked the Volvo. I stared at him. "Stay out of my head!" I complained.

He chuckled. "Cute guys? I thought you were all about Jacob."

"I am." I answered, while sliding into the passenger's seat. "I can still look though."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Sure. Just no dating."

I was lost away in thought. "Sure dad. No dating." I continued to think about how I was going to get my snacks back. I stopped after I realized what I just said. "Wait. What do you mean no dating? I'm dating Jacob."

He didn't say anything. All he did was flash me a wide grin.

**(xXxXxXxXxXxXx)**

School was so boring today. It seemed like it dragged on forever. When the final bell rang I jumped out of my seat. I needed fresh air. This place was really giving me a headache. I headed out the main doors and realized that someone was following me. I turned around to see Kyle. A guy in my biology class. He was smiling at me.

Kyle was very large for our age. He could break a guy in half with his bare hands if wanted to. But he was cute. I had to admit that. "Hey Kyle." I said, a little uneasy. I wasn't really sure why he was staring at me. Let alone following me.

"Hi Nessie." He came up to walk beside me now. "So, listen. I was thinking that maybe we could hang out tonight. Maybe catch a movie or something."

I stopped for a second, processing what he just said. Then I kept on walking again. "Umm." I searched the parking lot for Dad's car. He was late. Again. "You mean as friends?"

Kyle turned his whole body around to face me. He place his hands on my arms. "Well I was thinking that maybe we could be more than friends."

I looked up at him, stunned. "You do a lot of thinking, don't you Kyle?"

"I try." He admitted.

I saw the shiny sliver Volvo pull into the parking lot. Finally. "I'm sorry Kyle. I already have a boyfriend, though." I started to walk away, but Kyle gripped my shoulder.

"Nessie. You can't just turn me down. People are staring." He looked around and so did I. He was right. People were watching. "Now. You're going out with me tonight. And you're going to like it." His tone grew hard and cold.

"No, I'm not." I tried to pull away from him, but he held tight.

"Please don't do this. I don't want to hurt you." He whispered. Hurt me? What kind of psycho was this?

His grip was getting tighter and tighter. "Ow. Kyle stop. You're hurting me!" I protested. His grip only got tighter. "Just smile and say you'll go out with me."

"Hey!" Kyle and I both looked over to see Jacob. He was holding a pair of keys in his hands. I was impressed. Dad let Jacob drive his car. He took a step towards us. "What's going on?"

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

Jacob came up and put his hand on Kyle's shoulder. "Her boyfriend." He nodded his head towards me.

"Really?" Kyle smirked at me. He took his hand off me and formed a fist. He threw his arm back and hit Jacob in the face.

I screamed. "Jacob!"

Jacob rubbed his cheek. He smiled at Kyle's expression. Kyle was trying his best to hide the hurt in his hand. Jacob kept his smile on his face. He threw his arm back and punched Kyle back, ten times harder.

Kyle fell to the ground, clutching his face. "OW!" He screamed. There was a slight cracking noise. I gasped. Jacob broke Kyle's nose.

A crowd of people started to form around us. Jacob gripped my hand and pulled me aside. "Come on. Forget about him." He grumbled as he led me to the car.

"Why do you have my dad's car?" I asked.

"He wasn't home and Bella said I could use it." Jacob smiled.

I grinned. "He'll find out you used it. He'll be able to tell by the smell."

Jacob shrugged. "Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

I nodded. "Sure."

**(xXxXxXxXxXxXx)**

Jacob and I entered the house laughing. Ice cream was great. We found all sorts of things to talk about. We entered the kitchen to see everyone staring at us. Jacob and I stopped short. "What's going on?"

"You tell us." Edward replied. He was mad. I could tell.

"What are you talking about? Is this about us using your car?" I asked.

Edward's eyes grew wide. He stood to his feet. "You what?!" He roared. Jacob started to sink slowly.

"Focus Edward." Carlisle commented.

He nodded. "Do you want to tell me what happened today at school?"

****

Not the best, but I needed to update with something. This story will get more interesting. I promise.=] Besides. We need Nessie and Jacob getting into trouble. It's what they do.


End file.
